Selective Memory
by AcklesAddict1
Summary: Sam get's hur on a hunt and get's amnesia, a slip of the tingue makes him think that he and Dean are lovers. what will Dean do when he is left with a brother who thinks they're boyfriends and what will Sam do when he get's his memory back.
1. Chapter 1

**Autors note: **Hi, I'm new here onf . A friend of mine, who knows I love to write, told me that I should subscribe here. I have a lot of stories published on but she told me that I could get more exposure here, so here I am.

The thing is, I noticed that this is strictly Sam/Dean and most of my stuff is Jensen/ Jared so I only have a few stories that qualify for this site. Another thing is, is that all my stories are NC17, which is a rating that is not allowed on and this means that I'm gonna have to edit all my chapters into R rated chapters.

So I'm sporting the First two chapters of a couple of Sam/Dean stories here and see what'll happen. So if you like it and think I should continue, I would apreciate it if you would let me know.

If you are interested in more stories and aren't solely fixated on Sam/Dean but also like reading Jensen/Jared you can check out my stories at /archive.

I do want to warn people, I write strictly slash and my main pairings are always Sam/Dean or Jared/Jensen, if you go to my /archive penname (which is AcklesAddict) you will find slash stories and all of them are rated NC17, that means they have excplicit sexual content. If this squicks you, then you should not go there.

Since I enjoy writing for people I did want to try it here, so if you like it, drop me a line and I'll post some more, but if you want the scoop and don't mind NC17, then go to the s-d page because my stories will 'premiere' by lack of a better word, on that site.

Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you'll enjoy my stories.

Lots of Love, AcklesAddict.

Chapter 1:

Sam rounded the corner, his machete ready to go and his eyes darting left and right, keeping track of every move in the room.

Dean was somewhere to his right, trying to come around on the creature of the week so they could box it in.

He moved slowly and surely as he tried to be undetected as he neared the beast, he raised his hand and moved forward swiftly.

Both he and Dean moved on the creature at the same time, raised knives and they quickly killed it off so it couldn't hurt anyone anymore.

They were breathing heavily and Dean checked if the creature was really dead "well, he won't be chewing on any innocent people any time soon" Dean quipped.

Sam chuckled and shook his head "moron" he joked warmly, his eyes slid over to his prettier than should be allowed brother and he sighed.

If Dean knew how he felt he's probably get his head bashed in and thrown into the gutter, not like that wasn't the place his mind took him every time he looked at Dean anyway.

There was a soft creaking sound and Sam looked up "huh" he said as he saw the cracks in the ceiling "strange".

Dean turned around to his brother "what?" he asked and then the world came tumbling down, or at least the ceiling did.

The last thing Sam heard was Dean screaming his name in horror, then the world went black and he felt nothing for a while.

****************

the next time Sam woke was in a white room and a man with a small moustache was bending over him and tweaking the tubes leading into his body "Sam" the man said as he noticed Sam was awaked "good to have you back among the living".

Sam sat up slowly and reached for his head "damn" he said "what happened?" he asked as he looked at the man in a white robe .

"You were in an accident" the man said "and you banged your head, lost consciousness for a while there".

Sam looked around the room "where am I?" he asked and the man smiled "you are in County General Hospital" he said "and I'm Doctor Haspel".

The doctor checked Sam's chart and smiled "seems like you will be fine, but I'm keeping you overnight for observation".

The doctor walked around the bed and rang a nurse "could you tell Mr Bedrow that his partner has woken up".

The nurse disappeared and the doctor turned back to Sam "so" he said as he handed Sam a glass of water "do you have any questions?".

Sam thought for a moment and nodded his head "just one" he said and he frowned "who am I?".

the doctor's brow furrowed and he grabbed his little light "this is unexpected" he said "a small concussion was logical.... but amnesia".

He ran a few test on Sam, asked him a few questions but in the end they were none the wiser "I suppose we have to get your boyfriend in here, maybe he could shed some light on the situation".

Sam's head shot up "I have a boyfriend?" he asked and looked around the room "where is he then?".

The doctor smiled "yes you do, the man who brought you in told us that you two were partners" and he grabbed Sam's hand "he was very worried about you, kept threatening me to make you better".

Sam smiled "I guess I'm very lucky to have someone looking out for me" he said.

"Sam!" Sam looked up and the most beautiful man he had ever seen, granted he could only remember the doctor from a few second ago, but he seriously doubted that there was anyone who looked better than this man did.

The man hurried over to his side and cupped his face "hey, Sammy" he whispered as he inspected the cut on the side of Sam's face "how are you feeling".

Sam smiled at the stranger and placed his hands on top of the handsome man's "doctor says I'm fine" he said "but it seems that I have a slight case of amnesia".

Dean raised his brow "wanna tell me how that slipped past you, doc?" he asked and cupped the back of Sam's head, feeling for a bump.

Besides the cut on Sam's cheek there was no visible sign of trauma so Dean was puzzled as to how Sam got amnesia.

"It's very important that we allow Sam to get his memory back on his own" the Doctor said "you shouldn't tell him anything unless it is absolutely necessary".

Dean looked back at Sam "you'll be fine" he muttered "just a bump on the head, it will clear in a couple of days".

Sam smiled at the man and reached out to lace their fingers together, he could see why he would fall for a person like this, and with the way he felt it wasn't hard to figure out that he really was gay.

His brow furrowed and he turned towards the handsome man "uhm.... not to sound stupid, but uhm" and he paused for a moment "who are you?".

Dean's eyes widened and he smiled softly "that's ok" he assured Sam "I'm Dean, I'm your...." but Sam cut him off "you're my boyfriend" he said "the doc told me".

Because Sam turned to smile at the doctor he didn't catch the surprised look on Dean's face, but it had gone when Sam turned back to Dean, the doctor had said that they should allow Sam to get his memory back on his own time, that he shouldn't push it, so Dean wasn't going to push it.

he startled a bit when Sam cupped his face and stroked his cheek "thank you for taking such good care of me" Sam whispered while the doctor discussed something with the nurse.

Sam remembered what the doctor had said about staying another night and he cringed "Dean?"he asked "take me home, I don't want to stay here for another night".

Dean patted Sam's hand and nodded his head "no problem" he said as he walked over to the doctor.

Sam watched as Dean talked to the doctor and convinced the man to allow Sam to leave with Dean, if Dean promised to take very good care of Sam.

Sam smiled, he didn't think that would be a problem, Dean had seemed very worried and caring for Sam as he came into the room.

Dean turned back to Sam with a big smile on his face "get dressed little..." and he caught himself just in time "darlin'.... I'm going to sign your check out papers".

Sam beamed at Dean and stepped out of the bed, he was still a bit wobbly on his feet so he stumbled forwards into Dean's arms "whoa, there" Dean muttered "I know I'm irresistible, but this is overreacting it, Sammy".

Sam stood up straight and smiled "Sammy?" he questioned and smiled "I think I like it when you call me that".

Dean chuckled "I guess you really did hit your head" he said and touched the side of Sam's face "the old Sam would have thrown a hissy fit and told me to call him Sam".

Sam frowned and cupped Dean's face "I think you can call me anything you want" he said and he softly kissed Dean on the mouth, just a dry touch of lips before the younger brother pilled away.

Dean sucked in a harsh breath "are you sure you wanna do that, Sammy?" he asked as he took a step back "maybe you should wait with that until you have your memory back".

The younger man smiled and shook his head "I don't need my memory to tell me how I feel about you, baby" he said "I can feel it right here" and he placed Dean's hand over his heart.

Dean smiled uneasily "same to you.... baby" he said and leaned in to kiss Sam tentatively on the cheek "now, dear" and a teasing tone entered his voice, might as well have some fun with it, more to tease Sam with once he gets his memory back "I'm going to sign us out at the desk, you get dressed".

Dean turned and quickly walked over the desk to sign Sam out so they could go back to the motel, he still had to think of a way to explain why they were staying in motels.... let alone that they hunted everything that went bump in the night.

Dean smiled at the blonde nurse and for a second regretted that he couldn't do anything about it, but then his mind wandered back to his baby brother and he hurriedly made his way back to Sam's room.

Sam had gotten dressed and smiled when Dean walked into the room "hey" he said "everything set?".

Dean nodded his head and lead Sam out of the room "let's go back to the motel" he said and opened the door for Sam, who was still moving a bit sluggish.

Sam frowned "we live in a motel?" he asked as he allowed Dean to lead him to the parking lot "why is that?".

Dean smiled "we don't live in a motel" he said "but we're on a road trip together and we sleep in motels, for ambiance" he said and snorted.

Sam smiled "great" he said "we must have been together for a while, if we took on a road trip together".

A nod from the older man "we've know each other.... seems like a life time" he said and opened the car door for Sam "been together forever".

Sam smiled and waited for Dean to take the drivers seat "I think I'm a very lucky guy to have a boyfriend like you" he said "sweet, gentle and considerate, not to mention hot as hell".

Dean found it a bit strange to hear Sam say those words but he kept smiling and put the car in gear "let's go get you into bed, ok Sammy" and he drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Dean opened the door to the motel and allowed Sam to pass him "we stay in places like this?" Sam asked as he looked around the dingy motel room.

Dean chuckled and threw his duffle on the bed "yeah, we do" he said "to.... save expenses" he lied and he placed Sam's duffle on a chair.

Sam sat down on the bed and looked at Dean "why do we have separate beds?" he asked as he looked at the two queens "I mean, I'd rather sleep in the same bed as you".

Dean raised his brow for a moment "you don't even remember your own name" he said "how would you know that you'd rather sleep with me?".

Sam smiled and stood up "you make me feel safe" he said as he slipped his arms around Dean's waist "I may not remember my name or where I'm from.... but when I look at you".

Dean pried himself out of Sam's grasp "maybe we should take this slow" he suggested "you know, at least until you have your memory back".

He walked over to his duffel and pulled out a pair of clean sweats, some boxers and a shirt "I'm going to take a shower, you.... dig through your stuff, see if you remember anything".

Dean walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, he leaned back against the door and sighed, this was going to be a bitch.

He had been bi since he could remember and he knew, that from a strangers point of view, that his brother was a good looking man.

The problem was, that now Sam didn't know who he was and was acting like this, it was forcing Dean to see Sam in a completely different light and it was unnerving.

He moved over to the shower and turned on the water "Dean!" Sam's panicked voice came from the bedroom.

Dean hurried out and rushed over to Sam who was looking into his duffel "what?" he asked as he stood beside the younger man.

Sam's head shot up and his eyes widened as they connected with Dean's naked chest "oh" he whispered as he saw the hard muscles move under soft and freckled skin.

Dean followed Sam's gaze to his chest and he couldn't help but feel a bit smug as Sam was obviously impressed with what he saw.

"Sam" he said as he shook the younger man "tell me what's wrong?".

Sam shook his head to clear it and reached into the bag "this" he said and he held up a nicely crafted knife, one of Sam's favourites "what the hell is this doing in my duffel?".

Dean smirked "we got a knife kink" but it sounded more like a question than an actual answer "for some reason I don't think that is the reason" Sam said.

Dean's brain worked overtime to come up with an answer that wasn't to idiotic "you bought it" he blurted out "we were in this town... and you bought it, as a souvenir".

Sam eyes Dean and smiled "so do I do that a lot?" he asked "buy souvenirs, I mean".

Dean chuckled and placed the knife back in the duffel "no" he said "but we see a lot of the local sights, when we're out".

Sam grew silent and watched Dean, he didn't find it strange that he was with this man, because Dean was gorgeous "can I kiss you?" Sam blurted out.

Dean's eyes widened and he took a step back "what?" he asked and he tried to think of a reason to keep Sam from kissing him.

The younger man blushed "well maybe I'll remember something if I.... you know, do something familiar".

Dean didn't know weather to laugh or cry since kissing him was probably the last thing Sam would ever do "I don't know, Sam" he said "maybe we should wait until you get your memory back".

Sam shook his head "no, I think it will help" he said "the doc said that I should do things I did in normal life, before I lost my memory".

Dean rubbed his hand across his brow "Sam.... I" and he paused for a moment "I don't think that that's a good idea".

Sam's brows furrowed "did we..... did we have a fight, before I got hurt" he asked softly "I mean, you've been keeping your distance and you seem a bit.... anxious to be near me".

Dean chuckled and cupped Sam's face in his hand, something he occasionally did when he wanted his brother to hear him out "no, Sammy" he said "we didn't have a fight right before you got hurt".

A smile lit Sam's face and Dean smiled back, then the younger man's face darkened again "do we ever fight?" he asked.

Dean stroked his finger along Sam's cheek "yes" he answered honestly "we fight sometimes, sometimes we even fight a lot".

Sam's face saddened "are we falling out of love?" he asked and Dean's heart broke due to the tone of Sam's voice.

"No" He didn't know what else to say, when Sam got his memory back he could all explain it to his younger brother, but in the meantime he couldn't stand to see Sam so sad.

He gripped Sam's face tighter and drew hazel eyes back to his "no, we're not falling out of love" he said "everybody fights, Sam, you can't keep things bottled up" and he smiled "but we always make up, we never stay mad for long".

Sam's face brightened with a smile and he slipped his hands around Dean's naked waist "so this making up?" he asked and grinned mischievously "how does that go".

Dean choked on his own saliva and took a step back "Sammy" he said as he shook his head "I, uhm.... the doctor said that you should remember things on your own, I shouldn't help you to much".

A pout from the younger man had Dean chuckling "that didn't get you anywhere before, and it won't get you anywhere now" he said and he pulled on Sam's bottom lip.

It had been a thing Sam used to do to Dean when they were kids, when their father would go on a hunt, leaving Dean and Sam behind, whenever Dean would pout little Sam would grab his bottom lip and kid that he must be offering it to him if he was sticking it out that far.

Grown Sam was a bit different though, grown Sam stuck out his tongue and licked the fleshy pad of Dean's finger.

Dean gasped and followed the movement of Sam's tongue, shocked by his brothers forward behaviour.

Then he remembered that Sam didn't know that Dean was his brother and he pulled his hand from Sam's mouth.

"You taste good" Sam whispered as he stepped closer to Dean "do you always taste like this?".

Dean shook his head and looked away "I don't know" he said evasive, trying to get that fluttering in the pit of his stomach to stop.

His eyes widened when Sam reached for his hand and brought it up to his mouth "I think you do" and he licked Dean's finger again "and I wish I could remember what the rest of you tastes like".

Sam held on to Dean's hand and extended his own "what do I taste like?" he asked as he offered Dean his hand.

Dean was being hypnotised by the hot gaze in Sam's eyes, never in a million years would he have thought that his little brother would be such a sensual being.

Without thinking Dean reached out and took Sam's hand, he brought Sam's thumb up to his mouth and ran the tip of his tongue over the fleshy pad of Sam's finger.

Dean closed his eyes for a fraction of a second, then he remembered who he was and who he was doing this with, he jumped back as if Sam had stung him and he ran his tongue along his bottom lip "salty" he replied.

Sam chuckled and caught Dean around the waist "why are you so skittish?" he wanted to know "I'm the one who doesn't remember, you know?".

Dean chuckled because he didn't know how to reply to that, he turned his head to not look Sam in the eyes but the younger man didn't accept that and he grabbed Dean's chin "why are you so skittish?" he asked again.

Dean was forced to meet Sam's gaze and he blurted out the first thing that came to mind "you just got hurt and I don't want to make it worse".

Sam smiled softly and softened his grip on Dean's face "for some reason" he whispered "I don't think you would ever hurt me".

Dean's eyes widened as he saw Sam bend his head "I might not remember you, Dean" he whispered "but I feel like I've known you all my life".

Dean chuckled as Sam didn't know just how right he was, then there was no more time for laughter and chuckling because Sam had lowered the remaining two inches and now their lips were pressed together.

Sam's arms snaked around his waist and settled on the small of his back, pressing their bodies together as Sam slowly opened his lips against Dean's.

Dean unconsciously curved his body into his brothers and gasped as Sam's tongue grazed his lower lip.

Sam took advantage of Dean's parted lips and he slowly pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth, for some reason Sam felt like crying, felt like he had been waiting for this forever and now he could finally have it.

Dean lifted his arms and they wrapped around Sam's neck, tilting his head up and giving Sam better access, a soft moan escaping his throat as Sam licked at the roof of his mouth.

The sound of his own moan flipped Dean back into the real world and he pulled away from Sam, the younger man not noticing the fear that flickered across Dean's face for half a second before the other man got his emotions under control.

Sam stared at the older man and smiled "well, I guess now I know why we're together" he said and brushed his knuckles across Dean's face "you can go take that shower now".

Dean stepped back and hurried into the bathroom, he shut the door behind him and got under the spray as fast as he could.

His heart was racing and his blood was pumping through his body at the speed of light, Sam's kiss had been wonderful, it had been kind and sweet and perfect and somewhere in the back of his head he hadn't wanted for Sam to stop.

He turned to shower to cold and sank to the floor, you weren't supposed to feel this way about family, about your baby brother, and here Dean was, want coursing through his veins, every inch of his skin crying out for Sam, his baby brother.

The fluttering in his stomach turned to whirling and he felt himself becoming sick, he was lusting after his baby brother, the baby brother that his dad had told him to take care of, there was a lurch in his stomach and within seconds he was out of the shower and hugging the toilet bowl, throwing up what little he had to eat that day.

**Autors note: **Thank you all for reading these First two chapters of my story, these have been rated R, or M by , and have had no editing, however, if I do continue to post here the chapters will have to be editid by me sice I write NC17.

If you like the story, but don't like NC17, drop me a line and I'll continue to post the story here as rated M. if you want to continue to read the NC17 version, go to /archive and look for author AcklesAddict, you will find all of my Sam/Dean as well as my Jensen/Jared stories posted there (the NC17 versions).

Sinful Desire also has more stories that you might like and they are categorized by pairing, you can choose either the Sam/Dean fandom or the Jensen/Jared fandom, all stories are properly rated with the apropriate warnings.

Thanks for everything.

Lots of Love, AcklesAddict


End file.
